112593-morning-coffee-sept-6-welcome-to-the-machine-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is indeed a fact though and not a conspiracy. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am an armorsmith so I knownthe pain. Haha honestly get 1 or 2 mineral fabkits they help out a lot! | |} ---- ---- My engineer is an armorer. Think of it this way: at least you are not a tailor! Not only do tailors have the same "tech tree problem" but their resources are scarced compared to ore. Cloth drop rate is low and we can only craft them using rare herbs. Salvaging? It is so bad, it is not worth it. Salvaging a starloom shirt (1.46g approx. value) will net you a bloodbriar or a piece of starloom cloth. It is pretty bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- One of my favorite avatars in second life is my mimic: Not shown is what I can turn into when I put my avatar in run mode. I turn into a barrel rolling along on the ground whenever I go anywhere lol | |} ---- ---- Real chipper name, that. | |} ---- Haha yeah, come to think of it: Olivar of all people merging with a guild named like that could lead to a reaction like matter/antimatter, resulting in a big explosion. Then again he's a Chua, so maybe... just as planned. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Looks left....Looks right Human made good joke....Chua not experimenting with...anti-matter... No No..... Hides the black orb behind his back | |} ---- I dunno. Makes sense to me. He's a little bundle of furry chaos, that one is. Nah, the really weird scenario would be me joining a bunch of nihilists. There's your matter/antimatter right there lol though I do listen to a lot of type o negative. Some days the kool-aid mix is a matter of survival. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to momentary hate myself for this but your first sentence made this song pop into my head. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdXQJS3Yv0Y Sadly I found a dvd copy of these at walmart about apparently WB gives no *cupcake*s and didn't encode them or whatever right so they are missing at least half of the sound effects, and coming from someone that watched these as a kid to the point the tape was tearing up I noticed.... Why the hell is it seemingly so hard just to put some kids cartoons on dvd without banjaxing it? | |} ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x56ZWfZNi4Q#t=12 Is it possible to make a good western themed house? | |} ---- ---- What happened? | |} ---- So the surgery went well then? Speedy recovery wishes!!!!!! hugs and high fives for my fellow Draken fanatic! | |} ---- Keyhole surgery. Had to wait longer to be put under cause another woman before me had complications. Threw up all evening after waking up from the anaesthesia. My guildies sent me a picture from them but it made me smile. I'm hoping to try to hop in tonight, but not sure. Just wanna rest really. | |} ---- Yea not much pain. Us Drakens are good with pain ;) | |} ---- ---- Get well soon! Having gone through my fair share of surgeries AND dealing with multiple a day because of the nature of my job, I know the feeling. In WildStar news, I am standing in Illium near the auction house doing absolutely nothing. I need something to do! Challenges? Housing? Planet Reaping? Open to suggestions. *insert usual signature here but not really because it does not fit the current mood* | |} ---- Thank you :) As for what to do? If you were on Lightspire you'd be kidnapped by a guildie of mine and dragged along to kick some ass in dungeons, quests, or rp :D | |} ---- ---- What's happening? | |} ---- I made a thread in off-Topic that sums it up, It doesn't need dragged here. Let's just say fatigue is catching back up to me, and as much as I push it back not sure how long i can keep doing it. | |} ---- *hugs close* I wish you guys could play with us on Lightspire. I've yet to get tired of the game <3 | |} ---- I think what a lot of people are forgetting is that MMO's like this are long term projects. That's why I'm not really all that worried about not being able to resub. I'd love to but if I don't there's always later. Odds are pretty good when a year or so goes by things will either be in a lot better shape or the same, and that will decide whether or not I come back. I think what I'll miss more than anything is this thread. You folks kinda rock, and I've gotten used to this being one of the highlights of my day. | |} ---- ---- Ahem. *points at signature* | |} ---- I would love it if Evindra merged with Lightspire. Even if we'd only get to usually see awesome folks like you on weekends, it'd be worth it Nil :) | |} ---- I'll be in touch. What kind of materials would you need to put together a full tank set? I don't mean epochos level or anything that expensive, but the best you can make with straight up crafting mats for a 50 starting tank? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's awesome. Is that the sabo beret? The log in kept saying I could get it but apparently I could not =/ I decided, to mostly waste my money, and get an equivar because my grinder was annoying me because the wheel looked like it belonged on a F-150. | |} ---- Yeah, this is the sabotage beret. It looks awesome. You should be able to get it if it's in your inventory. Just bind it to your account and make sure you haven't already claimed and banked it. | |} ---- ---- ---- No it never showed up in my account inventory just an eldan holo. I think it's because I was still on my free month when sabo hit. | |} ---- ---- Aurin Dark Priest? You have my attention. Considering the current...situation...I am open to ideas. I thought Aurin only dealt in hugs and free vegetarian meals o.o | |} ---- ---- Most of the time, that's all I do. So I turned it into a thing for RP, gave my char the circle tag and I will literally stand around in Thayd welcoming server transfers, helping people find the right circles, guilds, and then I'm off to housing helping people come up with ideas to make things work the way they want. I keep myself subbed because of the community more than anything else. Hope you stick around for the megaservers. It'd be really nice to get to interact with you in game too. :) | |} ---- ---- My dominion stalker is secretly sympathetic to the exile cause but doesn't think it'd ever work so she's always trying to focus on killing the strain threat and making her home here. =) | |} ---- ---- ---- T, I'm sorry.... but this is all I could think of after you posted .... | |} ---- ---- Looking forward to that 30 min city transport.... I use my transmat for it already, but it'd have been hecka useful to set my bind point to Blighthaven while I was farming rep there. What was the last thing you were doing prior to AH. Try to recall that, then it should fall into place. | |} ---- ---- No idea, but I seem to recall knowing I needed 50 gold. I can't for the life of me remember what costs that much that I needed. I'll probably remember once I'm back at the villa. | |} ---- Definitely decor, right? :P | |} ---- Looks like my Malgrave Biome is going to be useless soon. | |} ---- ---- Not for me today. I'm laying in bed being a lazypants | |} ---- ----